The Princess, The Potter, & Their Gryffindor Pride
by SimplyyInsanee
Summary: “Are you ready?” “Been ready for the last six years.” “You understand the terms and completely agree that we are doing this for their own good?” “Totally.” “So if anything went wrong then-” “What could go so wrong?” “Way too many things.” ONESHOT R


Don't own anything. Wish I did. Oh well. This is a rewrite of one of my very first stories as _harrysgrll_. Not my best, but I like it. Whatever. R&R

* * *

**The Princess, The Potter, and Their Gryffindor Pride**

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

"Are you ready?"  
"Been ready for the last six years."  
"You understand the terms and completely agree that we are doing this for their own good?"  
"Totally."  
"So if anything went wrong then-"  
"What could go so wrong?"  
"Way too many things."

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

"Okay 'Princess' Lily, truth or dare?"  
Damn that Gryffindor pride in me and their mocking use of the nickname my father used. If only I had some common sense at the moment I would have done the sensible thing. But truth be told my common sense left me after Roxanne forced those last six butterbeers into me to "loosen me up." Damn that stupid, drunk, Gryffindor pride.  
"Dare." I said. I could hear the false bravery in every word.  
"Wonderful..." Alice said. She threw me a smirk and then a knowing look and sly grin to Roxanne and Melissa. Roxanne spoke up immediately.

"We dare you to go on a blind date, with who ever _we_ see fit."  
"What? You want me to catch flying bait and you want it bit?" Stupid last six butterbeers; I can't even think straight let alone talk.  
"No," said Melissa. She grabbed my shoulders, speaking very slowly. "_We_ want _you_ to go on a _blind date_ with _whoever we pick._" She emphasized almost every word by slightly shaking me, which only helped make my face a slight green color.  
I mean they couldn't have someone _that_ bad in mind. Well, there is Steven Rosskit in my Ancient Runes class. Ewwww. That would be bad. But come on nothing can compare to that egotistical Potter following you every abso-bloody-lutely day of your life. I was so sure I could handle anything they threw at me….So sure.

"Bring it on!"  
"Okay it's settled then," Alice had this maniac smile on her face. "On this Saturday's trip to Hogsmeade meet your blind date at the Three Broomsticks, third booth from the bar at 1 o'clock sharp."  
"Deal."  
"Excellent!" Alice, Melissa, and Roxanne said in unison. It's kind of scary…that look in their eyes, those smiles, the way they said it so perfectly at the same time. Makes it seem like they have more in mind then they're letting on. Damn this butterbeer! Making me think my friends are plotting against me.  
"Okay," Roxanne turned to Alice. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

"No way!"  
"What's the matter Prongs, you chicken?" Damn my Gryffindor pride.  
"No! There's just no way you can beat me at getting a detention faster."  
"Prongsie, how wrong you are. Of course I can get a detention faster than you."  
"Guys, please. Are you seriously fighting about this _again_?" Remus interrupted us without even putting down his book.  
"Yes." I yelled.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Peter questioned.  
"Padfoot here thinks he can get a detention faster than me." I informed him.  
"Only because it's true." Sirius answered back.  
"Oh please!"

Sirius turned away from me and faced the other two Marauders. "Remus, Peter, who do you think can get a detention faster?"  
"Sirius," Remus replied without even looking up.  
"Sirius…sorry James." Peter said with an odd apologetic look.  
"What!?" Have they both turned on me? The traitors! I mean come on! Everyone seriously thinks Sirius is a bigger prankster than me! No way!  
"The people have spoken Prongs. I'm the better troublemaker!" Sirius mocked me. Remus smirked at his comment.  
"Not a chance. I still think I can get a detention first." I crossed my arms dignified.

"Mate," Sirius said with his 'sentimental' face; "give it up."  
Peter rolled his eyes. Damn my stupid Gryffindor pride. There was no way I was admitting defeat to a man that took longer than most girls in the bathroom.  
"Never! I can get a detention before you and you know it! You just don't wanna admit it!"  
"You wanna bet on it, Potter?"  
"You're on, Black."  
We shook on it with a determined glint in his gray eyes.

Sirius stepped back and looked me up and down.  
"Wait…. Let's make things interesting, Prongs, my best mate."  
"How so, Padfoot, old boy?"  
"When _I_ win, you have to go to the Three Broomsticks on this Saturday's Hogsmeade trip. And sit with the girl we shall place in the - umm... - second booth from the bar at 12 o'clock sharp."  
Remus kicked his leg hard. "No you idiot, third booth and 1 o'clock sharp."  
"Isn't that unfair for the girl." Said Peter looking up of the Potion's essay we were _supposed_ to be finishing.  
"Stay out of this Wormtail." Sirius replied a bit too quickly.  
"Fine, fine, just exclude me _again._" Peter mumbled.  
"Thanks for understanding Pete."

I figured out the perfect thing Sirius could do when _I _won this bet.  
"Okay, Padfoot; but I'm never going on this blind date because when _I _win you're going to strip into front of the Great Hall during breakfast."  
"It'd be my pleasure, Jamesiekins; but sadly no one going to see the Black family jewels and do you know why?"  
"Humor me, Padfoot." I said.  
"Because _I'm_ winning this bet."  
"Well, just see about that, Black."  
"Oh yes we will."  
I had no idea just how deep I was getting into this.  
"Oh brother." Remus signed. Peter just nodded.

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

"Has your target received their mission?"  
"Yes. Yours?"  
"Of course."  
"This Saturday at one, correct?"  
"Naturally."  
"You know once this is over, maybe you and I could-"  
"Shut it."

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

Remus counted down. "3…2…1…Let the harassment begin!"  
I sat next to Sirius in the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was the judge; my objective: get detention first.  
I instantly got up the paper in front of me, crumbled it into a ball, and threw it at a gorgeous red forest making up the beautiful layers of- I mean Lily's head.  
Yes! Direct hit! But McGonagall missed it. Dammit! Lily turned around in disgust and sent me a death glare that I returned with what most girls at Hogwarts would take as a sexy wink and attractively messing up my hair, but no not Lily. She simply had an appalled looked and turned back to her notes.  
Okay fine, wrong move; no winking, no flirting, barely any talking, god I'm never gonna-

"Sirius Black! Detention! 7 o'clock, my office!" McGonagall screamed.  
"What!" I yelled. "B-b-but he! And I- and- No!"  
"Potter, don't make me give you detention too!" I wish. If only she would have given it to me before Sirius.

--

"And Padfoot is the winner!" Moony said. As if that needed any clearing up. The bell rang and class cleared out. I took a deep breath. And another one. And another one! Arghh! How could he beat me?! He didn't even do anything!  
"Thank you, thank you." Sirius smirked at me. "Told you I could do it."  
"No. You cheated somehow."  
"Just admit it Prongs, I won."  
"James, he won fair and square." Peter reasoned.  
"In his twisted little mind no matter how he wins is _fair and square_."  
"I'll take that as a complement. And tonight lads I have a date with dear Minnie; and you Prongs have a date this Saturday with a certain someone who shall remain nameless." Sirius smiled wickedly.  
I grumbled. "I no, I no." Damn that Gryffindor pride and that stupid bet.

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

"Ow! Ow! Melissa that hurts!"  
"Then hold still!"  
"Lily, stop fidgeting!"  
"I'm trying Roxy, but there's only so much I can do with this maniac practically burning off my hair!"  
"Remember the rule: No leaving!"  
"How could I possibly forget, you've only told me twenty-four times!"

It's Saturday at 11 o'clock and the thirds years and above leave for Hogsmeade at twelve. That only gives me one hour to get ready for this "date" I _apparently_ agreed to three nights ago. That shouldn't count! Nine out of ten times you say the wrong thing when your friends get you drunk! Now I'm stuck with god knows who because of some stupid truth or dare and my ridiculous Gryffindor pride.  
"Stop moving!"  
"Sorry!"  
"…There! You're done." Perfect! And with plenty of time to spare too.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My red hair ran down my back straight, thankfully Roxanne had gone easy on the make up and Alice had been able to restrain Melissa from burning my ears.  
I can't lie and say I didn't like the nice work they had done. Even the outfit they chose looked cute. I had to give Alice her props for letting me use her adorable green top which everyone said brought out my eyes. And Melissa let me borrow a descent jean skirt. Not exactly as beautiful as Roxy, but I looked nice, pretty. Nothing flashy, not very revealing; it was perfect.  
Roxy opened the door. "Okay Princess Lily; to Hogsmeade we go!" Melissa, Alice and Roxanne smiled.

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

"God James doesn't your hair _ever_ lie flat!"  
"No."  
"Figures." Sirius muttered under his breath. "That what you get for not having gorgeous locks like mine."  
"Sirius, we don't have much time, that will have to do for now." Remus tried to keep me from messing with the edges of my nice shirt. "And remember James; no leaving the booth."  
"Guys! They're leaving in four minutes!" Peter called from the door. I straighten my jeans and followed the other Marauders running downstairs and into Hogsmeade to finally meet this awaited "date" of mine.

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

Where is he? I look like a fool. Sitting here all by myself. Thank god at least my date wasn't Steven. I thought for sure it was him when he walk through the door and headed my way, but he only stopped for a quick butterbeer and left.  
I looked around for Alice, Melissa, and Roxanne but they've seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Dear lord, where is he?!

--

I walked into the Three Broomsticks a tad late. We got a _bit_ held up at Zonko's. Oh well I'm sure who ever it-  
Oh  
My  
God.  
Evans.  
They got me Evans!  
One-Two- Yes! The third booth from the bar.  
I will worship at their feet. I love them- but not in _that_ way…you understand, like brothers and oh forget it. They got me Evans! I love my Gryffindor pride.

--

God, here comes Potter. Egoistical little bastard. What does he want? Great he's walking right over here _and_ sitting down. How rude. Can't he see I'm waiting for someone?  
"What do you want, Potter?" I asked arms crossed. It was clear body language for: go away.  
"You, Evans."  
"Not now Potter, I'm expecting someone."  
"What a coincidence. So am I." His hazel eyes gleamed in amusement from behind his glasses. What the hell did he find so funny?  
"Can't you wait somewhere else?"  
"No, you could even go to say I have to be at this very booth."

It hit me.  
"No…  
no, no, no no. You're my date!" I almost exploded. Thank god everything is so noisy in here or else the whole school would have heard my rage.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing, Lilyflower." James' eyes twinkled.  
"Don't call me that, Potter." I muttered. "And of course it's a bad thing." Why did I say dare? God, why? I hate them. I hate them. I hate them!

--

"Can I call you Lilykins then?"  
"No."  
"Lils"  
"No."  
My god this is getting no where. She's going to hate me more than she already does. I don't even no why she hates me in the first place. Why did I ever say yes to that stupid bet?

--

Why did I get drunk and say dare?

--

"Damn that Gryffindor pride."  
"Damn that Gryffindor pride."

Did we just say the same thing at the same time? Lily must have heard it too because she looked me right in the eyes. God I love her eyes.  
Lily was silently fuming now. The silence was becoming a bit awkward, but the rules said I couldn't leave and I got a vibe from Lily that seemed like she couldn't either. Stupid Gryffindor pride.  
So I asked the one question I was desperate to have her answer and finally explain to me-

"Why do you hate me, Lily?"  
"Who said I hated you, Potter?"  
"Oh please Lily. Don't be thick, for one thing you've never called me by my first name, you're always screaming at me and sending me death glares if I so much as look in your direction. And your going to say that doesn't send off vibes saying: I hate you."  
I don't think I've been so forward with a girl…ever.

"What else do you except? You walk around the school like you own it, harass Severus on a daily basics, and last year asked me out every single day without fail. Top it off with your ego the size of Russia and your shameless flirting with every girl at Hogwarts and you are the biggest bastard on face of the earth." Lily fumed.  
I don't think a girl has been so forward with me…ever. I was stunned into silence. But only for a moment. I leaned closer to her over the table.

"Lily, what would you say if I told you I changed?"  
"Bullshit." And me in silence yet again. Couldn't she see I was trying?  
"A man _can_ change Lily."  
"It's too bad you're not a man then." Lily was fierce, but not screaming or completely angry anymore. That had to be an improvement. Right?

--

"Just give me a chance to prove it to you."  
"Prove what, Potter?"  
He was getting very close to me from over the table. And I didn't realize it but I had started leaning a bit while I spoke.

--

"Prove to you that everything is not what it seems. A man _can_ change."  
I couldn't resist and I leaned forward closing the small space between us, closed my eyes, and kissed her like I've been dreaming of for six years now.  
She slapped me.  
Hard.  
Shit that hurt.

"What the hell, Potter?" Lily yelled.  
"Just give me a damn chance, Lily!"  
"Why should I? So you can just use me and then be thrown aside. Just like any other girl? I don't think so."  
I leaned forward and grabbed her hands. She struggled violently.

"Come. On. Lily."  
"Screw. You. Potter."  
She struggled and I finally leaned completely over the table and pinned her to the back of the booth. Her lips were set in a determined scowl.  
Once again I tried kissing her. Once again she went to attack me, but this time I held her down. I might as well be making out with a brick wall. This girl just wouldn't give up. But this Lily is better than no Lily.  
Finally, after a lot of force I got her lips to part. She struggled. Her lips fit perfectly against mine, though she wouldn't bother to notice. They were soft and wonderful, but before I realized I think -well, I'm almost positive - she was kissing me back. I couldn't be sure. Her hands still fought to slap me, but her lips moved with mine instead of against them. A dead give away.

Yes. I was almost there.  
I had to prove I could change.  
I had to prove I was sorry.  
All in one kiss. Damn this was hard.  
But I finally found a girl that was worth.

We parted. Her a bit more forcefully away then me. I'm just glad I made some type of break through with her. Lily's deep almond green eyes met mine.  
"Bugger off, James." She stood up and began to march away. I got up after her and grabbed her hand.  
"Wait." I called as I reached out.  
"What do you want?"  
"You called me James."  
"And?"

I didn't know. I messed up my hair unsure what to say next.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"It's going to take more than that," Lily paused. "James."

I smiled. "Okay then." I pulled her towards me by the hand. Once her body was up against mine I kissed her again. Her free hand flew to slap me. I let it. Shit that hurt like hell. But I kept her hand there forcefully on my cheek. One hand in mine, the other on my face. I knew I made her do that, but who said I couldn't enjoy it as well?  
Lily wasn't struggling, I realized. She wasn't kissing me. But she wasn't trying to run away again. A few more of these and maybe I'll get a real reaction from her.  
I stopped and looked at her. She opened her eyes.

I pleaded with my eyes and smiled a bit.  
"One chance, Potter." She said.  
"That's all I'll need."

_LilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotterLilyEvansJamesPotter_

Two tables down, six extremely excited Gryffindors were all leaning out of the booth they shared to get a better look at the couple in the crowded path. What they saw made them all smile and let out a couple of wolf whistles.

"Success!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it?  
Let me know.

_xSimplyInsanex_


End file.
